


Merpeople & Magic *INDEFINITELY ON HOLD*

by Digrara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, hogwarts and mermaid AU, lots of plot twists, requested by anon on tumblr, sasuke cries a lot oh no, sasuke is a fishy and sakura is a ravenclaw, this is a mermaid AU that is also a Hogwarts AU, this is actually a cute fic as comparisons go, to clarify things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digrara/pseuds/Digrara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, an accomplished Ravenclaw specialising in Herbology, Head Girl, and a bright future ahead of her. Friends that love her, famous people who want her for themselves, and an amazing job offer the sets her heart on fire. Yet, she feels lost, confused on how to move forward.</p><p>A rest at the pier practicing spells and disturbing the general peace leads her to meet Sasuke, a grumpy merman, human-like in appearance. Entranced by his alluring persona and mysterious background, Sakura find herself digging deeper and deeper into his past- uncovering things about him, and finding herself along the way.</p><p>(The Hogwarts AU that is also a Mermaid AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Off

**Author's Note:**

> The urge to name this fic 'the Tail of Mermen and Magic' was strong and I just barely pushed it away (PUNS).

'Sakura!' Ino's distinct, shrill screech penetrated Sakura's eardrums, and the latter winced. However, she dutifully turned and regarded her blonde friend with understandable apprehension. 

'Yeah?' She asked. 

'Can you do something about the size of the closets in the dorms?' Ino asked seriously. Sakura blinked. 

'Are you serious?' She asked. Ino frowned. 

'Of course.' She raised an eyebrow. 'You're head girl now- we finally have the school in our hands!' Ino clasped Sakura's shoulder, grinning. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'We? This is the first time I'm hearing about this.' She said, grinning. 'And thanks, by the way, for making the first request I'm given as head girl be that I change the closet size in our dorms.' 

'Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms have closets twice as big as ours!'

'They don't have dorms in towers, Ino.' 

Ino clicked her tongue. 'Well it's not my fault I'm of above average intelligence.' Sakura laughed. 

'We're going to be late for Defense against the Dark Arts. Shall we go?' She knew DDA was Ino's favorite subject. Sure enough, the blonde instantly perked up and nodded, her eyes crinkling as she grinned, pulling Sakura through the throngs of students towards the staircases. 

'By the way... have you decided yet? About the offers?' Sakura clenched her teeth. Damn it. This. This was what she had been trying to avoid. Ino asking this one question. Didn't she get that enough people had already done it for her? Could Sakura go one effing minute without being asked about the damn offers?  
'Er... no. But I will soon, okay?' She said, forcing a smile on Ino. The blonde made a face, obviously not buying it. However, she let it go, and for that Sakura was thankful. 

Offers. Offers. Sakura had heard the word so much the past six months it made her sick to the stomach even thinking it. She knew she should just hurry up and make a decision but it wasn't that easy. What if it was the wrong one? What if she ended up regretting her choices for the rest of her life? Offers. Ugh. 

Sakura was smart. She knew that. She was first in class in both Defense against the Dark Art and Transfiguration, followed by Ino and TenTen respectively. Her leadership skills were clearly evident, even if she didn't think so. She didn't participate in duels, mainly because she was known to forget about her wand and body slam her opponent to the ground, and not many people like to be on the receiving end of that (the plucky Gryffindor Lee being an exception). But it was in Herbology that she really shined. Sakura did Herbology so well she couldn't even be considered the top of her class, because she was quite literally in a class of her own. Professor Chiyo had been giving her advanced lessons since fifth year, and even in those Sakura excelled with ease. She clearly had a gift, as Chiyo had instantly recognized. Sakura was so good, in fact, that she evidently became a big topic of discussion in the ministry. 

Towards the end of her sixth year, she began receiving them. The offers. They came by the dozen, falling from the sky from large owls, causing her friends to spill their food on many occasions (the area around her was quickly nicknamed the 'Sakura Zone' and no one would sit with her till after mail call). At first Sakura was excited. There were offers from so many acclaimed herbologists around the world, all offering her internships, trials or straight up jobs. It felt good to know that so many witches and wizards were interested in her. However, excitement quickly turned to annoyance as the letters steadily grew in size, as did the offers. Everyone wanted her, and when they realized it wouldn't be as easy as sending a simple letter, the offers grew larger and larger (as did the Sakura Zone). Eventually Sakura was so done that she stopped coming to breakfast on time, opting to enter after the main call, when all the letters were safely placed in her room.  
What did she want to do after Hogwarts? She didn't know. Every time someone asked the ever frequent question, Sakura just saw doors. So many doors, all different sized and colored, each leading to something different. But none of them was her door. None of them felt that way, anyway. 

When Headmistress Tsunade called out her name, Sakura had felt a sharp pull in her gut. Her? Head Girl? Was that how people saw her? Someone to look to for direction, for guidance... that was laughable. How was Sakura supposed to direct anyone when she didn't know where her own life was going? But, despite her feelings she had risen, walking shakily to the front of the hall, accepting her badge alongside her new Head Boy and long standing friend Uzumaki Naruto. Now that was a leader. He exuded this vibe that called everyone to attention. Sakura had even felt a little pang of jealousy at how well his badge matched the yellow folds of his Hufflepuff robes. That blonde hair didn't help- her own blue robes seemed to bleed into the background next to all that yellow. And yet everyone had been staring, smiles wide and glowing. No one looked incredulous, no one was objecting. Was she that good at masking her feelings? 

'Sorry for disturbing, Professor Hatake.' Everyone's heads turned towards the sudden noise in the otherwise silent Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Sakura's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Sixth year Hyuuga Hinata was at the door, breathing hard, her red robes wrinkled. 'Professor Chiyo wants to see Sakura.' Now? In the middle of class? Seriously? Sakura looked to Kakashi for confirmation. He nodded wordlessly, too engrossed in the novel hidden behind his textbook, and Sakura rose from her seat, leaving the class hurriedly. 

'Thank you for coming, Sakura.' Professor Chiyo was petting a root in one of the Herbology classrooms. Sakura vaguely registered that it was twitching. 'I wanted to talk to you about these.. offers you've been getting.' Sakura groaned internally. 'I know that there are many prestigious organizations and acclaimed researchers that want you for themselves, but...' She paused, like she was trying to think of a way to say what she wanted to. 'Next year Hogwarts is, as you know, opening a special advanced section in Herbology that specializes in Underwater Plants...' Sakura nodded. It was an incredible initiative. She had gotten goosebumps the first time Chiyo had told her about it. 'I was wondering if you would like to come back to Hogwarts next year.' Chiyo said suggestively. Sakura wavered.

'Uh... I'm sorry professor, I don't understand...?'

Chiyo flashed Sakura one of her rare toothy (or toothless?) smiles. 'I'm asking you to become the new Professor of our upcoming Underwater Plant Advanced Herbology Class here in Hogwarts.'

Sakura stared at her professor, thunderstruck. What? What? 

'Y-you want me to teach students Herbology?' She stuttered. The older woman nodded, still smiling. This was a huge honor. It was an honor she was even considered, and here Chiyo was offering her the job outright. Sakura wondered if the woman had been drinking mandrake essence. 

When Sakura still didn't answer, Chiyo gave her a light tap on the upper arm. 'Don't worry, Sakura. The offer stands. All the way to next year, in fact. The School year has just begun. You're in your final year, don't think too much. I'm sure you'll make the right choice.' Sakura felt weak. It was good advice, she knew, but she wasn't sure she could afford to follow it. There was an insurmountable amount of letters waiting for her back in the dorm, along with a best friend that was sure to ask about the closet size increase.

When Sakura left the greenhouses, she didn't go back inside. Instead, she began heading downhill, following the well worn path that led to the boathouses. It was late evening, maybe six, and the sky was a bruised blue, no clouds in sight. Sakura pulled her robes tightly around her. This late in the year the weather was cold, and she shivered slightly as she took a seat on the edge of the cast away, the toes of her shoes slightly grazing the water, sending out tiny ripples. It was quiet here. Calming. Sakura whipped out her wand, practicing a variety of charms lazily, causing lights to flash across the glazed surface of the lake. She stared out at the water, absentmindedly drawing shapes in the air with light from her wand. Her eyes widened. 

'What the hell..?' She murmured softly, getting to her feet slowly. Raising her light, she squinted, trying to reaffirm that she wasn't hallucinating from stress. Her mouth opened slightly when she realized this was very, very real. 

A mermaid, no, merman, floating from the shoulders up in the water, tail just barely visible through the murk of the lake. He didn't look like a regular merman. In fact, if Sakura hadn't seen the tail, she would have thought he was a regular student trying to make friends with the giant squid again (which would definitely not end well). But this guy... She gulped. His dark hair hung low over his face, dripping slightly, and his skin glistened against the moon that hung low in the sky, illuminating his body, highlighting his strong muscles. Even from afar, Sakura could tell he was very attractive. And he was getting closer. Why... 

She gasped. Why was he coming towards her? 

Okay, calm down, you're outside, there's no way he can get you without jumping out himself, and if he does that it's fried fish special at lunch tomorrow.

'Your light.' She blinked. He had spoken, but she wasn't sure what he had said. 

'W-What?' She breathed. 

'It's annoying, your light.' He repeated, frowning. His voice was deep, resonating. It left an echo inside her, and she couldn't help but hear his voice over and over in her head. Annoying, Annoying, Annoying... 

'Oh! Uh, Sorry.' She apologized, extinguishing her light. Now, in the moonlight, Sakura could just make out the merman's tail, swaying underwater. It was a myriad of blues and purples, and it entranced her. 'Um... I'm sorry-' She began as the merman turned to leave. He paused, waiting for her to reply. 'I hope you don't mind me asking, but... I've never seen a merman-'

'Like me?' He finished, turning to face her again. 

She flushed, embarrassed. Was it okay to ask questions like this? 'Erm, yes.' 

'Are you a seventh year?'

'oh-yes! How did you...?'

His eyes wandered down her body and stopped at her chest area, and for a second Sakura thought he was checking her out, before she realized he had zoned in on the 'Head Girl' badge pinned to her robes. She covered it self-consciously. 'Oh.' 

The merman turned away. 'I'm surprised the head girl isn't even smart enough to know that merpeople like me exist as well. A Ravenclaw, on top of that. I thought the hat didn't make mistakes?' Sakura couldn't see him clearly, but she was sure he was smirking. 

'Hey!' She said, affronted. 'I'm an expert on plants, not beasts and monsters!' 

His head turned, sharply, and he glared at her, fire in his eyes. 'So you think I'm a beast?' 

Sakura stiffened. She'd spoken without thinking. 'N-no, I just meant-'

'That a monster like me doesn't deserve to grace the empty abscesses of you mind?'

'No!' She was just going to ignore that comment about holes in her head.

'Whatever. I'm tired of this.' Before Sakura knew what was happening, the merman had turned and dived into the water, but not before making sure to splash a significant amount of it all over her. 

Sakura barged into the Herbology greenhouses, slamming the door shut. Chiyo peeked out from another room. Upon seeing her best student dripping wet with a strand of seaweed in her hair, the professor's eyes widened. 'Sakura...?' 

'There is a RUDE merman in the lake who looks nothing like the others and he splashed me. He splashed me professor! How immature is that?' Sakura was pacing all over the room, a bad habit developed from all the years of waiting for exam results to be announced. 

Chiyo stared for a moment, then smiled as realization settled over her features. 'I see you've met Sasuke.' 

Sakura froze mid-pace. 'You know him?' 

Chiyo pulled one of the spare stools out from behind the tables and patted it, inviting Sakura to sit. 'Come on. It's about time I tell you, in case you do consider becoming a professor.'

Sakura, intrigued, removed her sopping wet robe and curled a hand around her crisp white shirt, the other tugging at her tie nervously. She seated herself. 

'By the way, give me that seaweed in your hair. It looks delicious.'

'… you're joking, right?'

'I never joke about tea, dear.'  
//

Sasuke swam into the underwater cave he called home, running headfirst into his elder brother. 

'Whoa there. You okay?' Itachi asked, and Sasuke grumbled something about 'dumb Ravenclaw with stupid pink hair' before swimming past him. Itachi frowned. 'You went to the surface? You know you aren't supposed to do that. The last time-'

'I know what happened last time.' Sasuke said pointedly, giving his brother a look. Last time someone had seen Sasuke they'd freaked out, and Itachi has had to request Chiyo to alter the student's memory. Not pretty.

Itachi sighed. 'Why do you keep going up there, Sasuke? It's dangerous for Merpeople like us, you know that.' 

Sasuke frowned. 'I...' It's not like he didn't know of the dangers of the world above- he'd been there, seen the horrible things humans were capable off. It was a big part of why he thought every one of them was entitled and egotistical. But, what was he supposed to say? That he couldn't help but stare at the moon when it was in that curved shape? That he loved the way the wind felt on his face? That may seem like a small thing to anyone else- wind. But to Sasuke, wind was magic. You didn't get that underwater, and he imagined that's what flying must feel like, at least a little. And he'd thought, many times, about telling Itachi how he felt but no- he would never understand that. 'I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' He said simply, trying to convey that he didn't want to talk about it. 

And Itachi understood that at least. Although looking troubled, the older merman nodded, leaving Sasuke be. 'Try to get some sleep.' Was all he said, gently touching his younger brother's shoulder before swimming past. Sasuke made a non committed noise in response. 

When he was sure he was alone, he swam back to the entrance of the cave, leaning out and glancing up. He could just barely make out the wavy white lines on the water that marked the moon. They zigzagged back and forth, like milky swirls of stars, and Sasuke wanted to catch them. There was a hum in the air, vibrations of energy surrounding him. A change.

 

'Something's starting.' He murmured to himself. 'I can feel it.'


	2. Musical Currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters in consecutive days? What is this blasphemy? 
> 
> (I made the title a pun I made the title a pun I made the title a pun.....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizu is an OC, yes, and OCs are annoying, yes. However, he isn't a huge part of the plot. I just needed character fodder. He won't be interfering with anybody :) 
> 
> In other news, I like this chapter a lot, hope you do too.

Sakura gazed out of her dormitory window at the lake, glistening softly under the moonlight. Sitting at her desk under the glow of a single lamp studying countless offers was tiring, but she could handle it. It was late, and everyone else was fast asleep. The dorm was filled with the sounds of soft breathing and gentle murmuring, which should have been comforting but made Sakura feel more lonely than ever. The lake looked pretty lonely too. She sighed, absently dipping her quill into her ink in preparation of yet another rejection reply. Who would have though fish boy would have such a depressing story? It kind of pissed her off. She couldn't even hate him properly anymore. She leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms, her wrists sore from the continuous writing. Rubbing an eye, she though about the offer professor Chiyo had given her.

 

A chance to be a herbology professor at Hogwarts... That was the dream, wasn't it? Sakura didn't know what she was supposed to do. It wasn't like she could discuss with her friends- telling them so early was a bad idea. If she was being honest with herself, a big part of her felt like she maybe wasn't _good_ enough for such a big responsibility. She would, after all, be in charge of the advanced class for marine life. If she didn't even know that merman unlike the usual ones existed, how was she supposed to be qualified for this job? Sakura gritted her teeth. Old fishy had known her less than two minutes and had somehow managed to pick out every insecurity she had about herself, when she had been able to hide all of them from best friends for seven years. That pissed her off- it didn't help that fish boywas pretty damn attractive.

 

But the fact that she really had been clueless about his existence, irrespective of whether he was a plant or a fish still bothered her. So the next day during one of her free periods

 

She asked Shizune, the librarian, if she had any references, but the young woman was too busy chasing Lee and Quidditch Coach Gai out of the gym because of all the noise they were making. Instead, she asked the cute assistant who was always stacking books in the herbology section. He was a constant source of eye candy and motivation to study in the library for Ino, and Sakura would be lying if she said she hadn't glanced his way occasionally. He looked young- too young to be a professor. When Sakura approached him he gave her a strange look and shook his head, saying no, he had never heard of any such creatures before.

 

'Oh.' Sakura said, disappointed. 'Well, thank you anyway,' she glanced at his nametag. 'Professor Mizu.'

 

He nodded, smiling vaguely. 'I can't help much, but you should try the older books. The latest, flashier ones wouldn't hold any information whatsoever.'

 

Sakura raised her eyebrows. 'Oh, really?'

 

'I'm sure. I've read them all.'

 

Sakura nodded, thanking him again. She dug through the library, pursuing every book that may even _hint_ at the existence of humanoid mermen. She skipped the basic books. But no matter how much she read, how much she picked the words apart, there was _nothing_. It was getting dark outside, and almost everyone was gone. Even Mizu, the only eye candy she'd been able to briefly enjoy, packed up and left as the sun set. Sakura felt like she was slowly losing her mind.

 

'Er... Are you looking for anything in particular Miss Haruno?' Sakura looked up from the pages of an old fat book, who's title now blurred from all the previous ones. Fifth year Konohamaru, his red robes hanging loosly from his shoulders, was regarding Sakura with a worried and vaguely terrified expression. She couldn't blame him. Her short hair was probably sticking up all over the place, and she tended to get a crazed glint in her eyes when she couldn't find the answer to something.

 

'Ah- sorry Sarutobi. I was looking for information on humanoid mermen but I can't find _anything_. It seems to be a pretty well-guarded secret.' Sakura gave a weak laugh, massaging her temples.

 

'Uuuh... Actually, they're relatively well known.'

 

Sakura's head shot up from her hands as she turned her gaze on the fifth year. 'What?'

 

Konohamaru began to speak, then paused, rummaging through the bag slung across his shoulder. He pulled out a very familiar book, handing it to Sakura who took it, and upon reading the title, looked at him in confusion.

 

'But... this is _Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. This is too well known!' Sure, Sakura hadn't studied this book due to leaving the class in third year, but she had figured it was too well-known to hold any information on merpeople like Sasuke. She regarded Konohamaru with apprehension, understandable, seeing as the boy only studied when Naruto told him to. 'Are you telling me this book talks about Humanoid Merpeople?'

 

Konohamaru nodded, scratching his head. 'Er... I think it's page... fifty? Somewhere around there. Naruto's been making me do a lot of prep for my OWLS. But you can borrow it if you want. I'm all potions this week.' Sakura nodded, thanking the younger boy. After he left, she flipped through to page fifty, but only found a story about the extremely dangerous Lethifold. Clicking her tongue, she turned a few more pages _. Gryffindor_.

 

Ah- fifty-four. Merpeople. Blinking a few times to focus her tired eyes, she began to read, and as she finished the short but informative passage, her eyes widened.

//

Sasuke wasn't going to do it again. He'd been caught too many times, been given too many weird looks from his brother, and he had a feeling that the next time he got caught Itachi wouldn't be so nonchalant about his younger brother's fascination with the surface.

 

So when Itachi hurried to the entrance of the cave, complaining about the food storage being too high and he has to go fix this will Sasuke be okay on his own for some time, Sasuke nodded, and he meant it.

 

He means it when Itachi leaves the cave carrying the storage containers, telling Sasuke he'll be back soon and disappearing into the murk.

 

He means it when a lot of the underwater life flits near the surface because today is the day those two students- a Gryffindor with red markings on his face and a ravenclaw who always wears glasses, he thinks- practice trick spells, which send sparks of light shooting over the water. Sasuke would usually camouflage himself amongst the leaves and watch, but this time he stayed put.

 

He means it when a group of the hogwarts merwomen approach him, offering to sing him beautiful melodies, because they know he likes that, and Sasuke want nothing more than to shoot upwards because these merpeople hate the surface, and they were aggravating him.

 

He tries to mean it when he hears the most beautiful sound he's ever heard before, flowing through the water into his ears, obviously from the surface. It was a sound like nothing Sasuke had ever heard before, and he didn't even know if he liked it- just that he had to hear more of it. Before he could think long enough to know he would probably regret this later, Sasuke cautiously broke the surface of the water, peeking out from the reeds, trying to identify the source of the music. And then he did.

 

That same pink haired Ravenclaw from the night before was sitting at the edge of the river, her lips pressed to a long, metal instrument Sasuke had never seen before.

 

And before he knew what he was doing, he had swum right up to her, eyes wide, mind entranced. She stopped playing, then, and clear jade eyes met the closed off dark ones with obvious victory.

She grinned, pleased with herself, resting the instrument against her cheek. 'I found you.'

//

Sakura decided she had to see him again.

 

It wasn't because she _wanted_ to, god no. It was just... if she really was going to be a teacher of marine herbology for an advanced class at the most prestigious wizarding school in _history_ , she had damn well be well-prepared. Otherwise, she didn't deserve this chance.

 

And after the help of Newt Scamander, she knew just how to bring Fish Boy back to the surface. Sakura left the library cackling, returning the book and thanking a very confused and sleep deprived Konohamaru, who simply didn't risk asking her what she was planning, which was probably a good idea because Sakura was getting ideas, real, genuine _ideas_ for the fist time in forever, and everyone knew what happened when Sakura got ideas.

 

She had an unbelievable, terrifying 100% success rate.

 

And that's how she found herself sitting at the edge of the dock, cross legged, playing her flute for the first time in a year.

 

She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to play, to feel the wind whistling through the holes as she moved her fingers, creating a melody forged from memory and practice. She was just starting to get lost in the music, when a small movement of the water caused her to open her eyes, just a little, and she stopped playing, grinning. She'd done it. Resting the flute against her cheek (ignoring the saliva she had left behind because of how out of practice she was) her eyes met with the staring face of Fish Boy, and she mentally fist bumped herself, because damn, was she awesome or what?

 

'I found you.' She said, triumphant. Fish Boy seemed to snap out of some sort of trance, his staring face falling back into one of permanent constipation.

 

'How did you know this would work?' He asked, because he really wanted to know.

 

Sakura smirked. She knew he would ask her that. She shrugged slightly, playing it off as nothing. 'Did a little research. Nothing much.'

 

'Judging my the bags under your eyes and the seaweed stain that's still in your hair meaning you haven't had a chance to wash it, that's clearly a lie.'

 

'S-shut up!' Sakura flushed. Damn- he'd figured her out all over again. Infuriating.

 

'What is that thing?' He was gesturing to her flute, and Sakura raised her eyebrows.

 

'This? It's my flute. It makes sense if you haven't seen one before. It's a muggle instrument, after all. But I'm muggle-born, so I've been playing since grade school.' She explained.

 

'What's that sound it was making?' Fish Boy cocked his head, and Sakura realized he genuinely had no idea.'

'It... It makes music.' She said, trying not to sound sarcastic. 'I read that merpeople like you are usually found in warmer waters, like in Greece, and that you all share a love of... music...' Sakura trailed off, realizing the look in Sasuke's eyes, that had been getting progressively softer, were now as hard as moonstone.

'Right,' He said, voice rigid. 'Because we're all just textbook freaks, aren't we.'

 

Sakura started shaking her head because no, that wasn't what she had meant at all, and Fish Boy should really stop putting words in her mouth, and... and...

 

And... he was completely right. The book had been titled Fantastic _Beasts_ , and Merpeople were definitely included in that list, so it was only logical that wizards and witches considered them under the 'beast' or 'monster' category, like the dragons, or those horrible giant spiders that professor Sasori liked so much. So, like she had said, it would be logical.

 

Logical, but... right? Sakura was starting to think maybe not so much.

 

'Um...' What was she supposed to call him? Probably by his name? Before she found out she was a witch, Sakura had lived in Japan with her parents, and had had a fairly normal childhood, except for the typical bullying and slightly strange occurrences that came with being magic. But she was always kind, respectful too. And if she was going to treat this merman the same, then...

 

'S-Sasuke... kun?' She tried, and flushed when he looked up at her, confused. 'Er... sorry. It's just a respectful way of saying your name. I can stop, if you like.' Now she felt like an idiot, and he probably thought she was, too.

 

'I... guess it's okay.' Came his cautious and surprising reply. Sakura's head snapped up, wide eyes and blushing.

 

'Okay?' She asked, hardly believing her ears.

 

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. 'Er... yeah. But why? You're human, don't you find me as disgusting as a pile of rotten seaweed or somethi-'

 

'No _way_!' Sakura exclaimed, too loud, too quickly. 'Look... I know I said some bad things before but I've had time to think and... I don't like to admit this, ever, but... I was wrong, okay?' She took a breath, and nearly lost her nerve, but Sasuke was still here, and he was actually listening, so she must be doing _something_ right, right? 'I don't see you that way at all. You aren't a monster, or a b-beast.' Sakura was wrinkling her nose even saying it, and she wondered how she could have before. 'You're... good, the way you defend who you are, because you're so sure of yourself.' And as she said it she realized it was true. Sasuke would never doubt himself if he were Head Boy. He would agree to be herbology professor on the spot if that was what he wanted, because he would know that he could do it. He would stand tall, no matter what anyone said to him.

 

'I could never do that.' She mumbled almost to herself, looking away awkwardly.

 

There was a pause, and Sakura was too shy to risk a glance at the merman. And then he spoke. 'I don't know much about music, and I know even less about muggles, but...' Sasuke pointed at the flute. 'In my opinion, whatever you did with this was better than any magic Ive seen cast around here.'

 

What?

 

Sakura gaped at Sasuke, thinking she was maybe hallucinating. 'Really?'

 

He shrugged, and maybe she was imagining things, but she thought there was a dust of a blush across his cheeks. 'It got _me_ up here.'

 

'Would you like to come up here more often?' The words were out of her mouth before she knew she was saying them, and after she had, she didn't really regret it much either. And there was something in the way Sasuke looked at her then, a renewed sparkle in his eyes, shoulders rising slightly in anticipation. The way his hips bucked signaled that he was moving his tail a lot, probably from excitement. Sasuke _wanted_ to be near the surface, and Sakura wasn't sure why, but so did she.

 

'And if I did?' He asked, leaning forward, placing his elbows on the wooden dock.

 

'I could play my music for you- you'd even know when to come up.' Sakura found herself leaning forward as well.

 

'And why would you do that?'

 

'Teach me about the marine life in the lake.' She was saying words, and maybe it was working, she wasn't sure- all she knew was that she wanted to see Sasuke more, know more about him, share music and knowledge the whole year, and maybe even longer.

 

His eyes widened. 'The marine life? That's all?'

 

She nodded desperately. 'That's all I want to know. In exchange, I'll play my music, so you can come up here, at least a little while.

 

A pause. Their faces were very close now. Sasuke blinked, moving back a little, and Sakura felt her stomach tighten a little. Disappointed- for what, she didn't know. Sasuke looked at her then, new resolve in his eyes, and a sparkle she'd never seen before. 'I could live with that.'

 

And she grinned then, because yes, she'd done it, she was going to learn more about the marine herbology from an actual inhabitant of the lake, and that inhabitant was _Sasuke_.

 

'Thank you Sasuke-kun!' She yelled, and Sasuke winced at the volume, glaring at her half-heartedly.

 

'Yeah, yeah. Listen- I have to leave for now.' He turned, swimming a little way away before stopping. He didn't turn to face her, but he turned his head a bit, giving her side eyes. 'But- come again tomorrow.'

 

Sakura smiled at him, feeling warm all over, clutching her flute. She nodded, making a noise of agreement, and waved. Sasuke didn't wave back, but the corners of his mouth lifted just a little before he dived, tail carefully avoiding splashes, and Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke has an amazing smile.

 

She didn't know it then, what she'd started. Maybe if she had, things would have turned out differently.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She thinks Fish Boy is cute AF tbh
> 
> If you have any questions ask me on twitter (bluekarma5)


	3. Rocky Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter is going to be titled with something to do with the ocean but also with the chapter. That being said, angst ahead proceed with caution~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love pain/

'What's the moon called in that shape?'

 

'That? It's a crescent.'

 

'Why do you call the curvy thing a crescent?'

 

'The curvy thing? Haha we usually describe it as toenail-shaped actually.'

 

'You can see why I wouldn't, right? '

 

'...Oh right. Sorry.'

 

Meeting was a regular affair now, almost three, sometimes four times a week. Sakura would hurry down after classes, playing the signature piece on her flute, and sometimes Sasuke would show up, sometimes he wouldn't. She didn't feel bad when it was the latter. She didn't know what his situation was down under, but she had a feeling it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

 

On the days that he did show up, they spoke about plants, music and stars.

 

Sakura was learning about things she didn't even know _existed_ , and it got overwhelming sometimes. Having the most attractive teacher of all time didn't help either. Sasuke didn't tell her much, apart from herbology, but she'd managed to pull a little information from him. He was a few months younger than her, liked looking at the stars, and, most importantly, he had an elder brother. She'd found that one out by accident.

 

Sakura had been telling him about Transfiguration Professor Diedra's fascination with blowing things up, and Sasuke has tensed, hearing something Sakura couldn't. When she'd asked him what was wrong, he'd replied 'my brother.' Without thinking, and instantly frozen up as he realized his mistake. 'That-' he started up, trying to correct his slip-up, and quickly realizing that, yeah no, Sakura was a Ravenclaw, and intelligent even by advanced standards. Telling her he's talking about his big brother who's actually a pet squid probably isn't going to work. So he sighs, and tells her to return the next day, so he can explain. Then he dived into the water, leaving behind a few too many wet splashes and an achingly curious Sakura.

 

The next day, Sasuke surfaced to the music of her flute, and began speaking instantly, because he knew Sakura would have gotten absolutely no sleep the night before. He was right. Sakura left the dock that day knowing that Sasuke has one elder brother, and his name was Itachi. They lived in an underwater cave away from the main merpeople society, since they didn't get along well with the male population (they were annoyingly popular with the mermaids). Sakura also found out that Itachi didn't like it when Sasuke went to the surface, so Sasuke could only do it when Itachi left the cave, which was why he didn't show up sometimes.

 

Now, she was sprawled out at the edge of the dock, her head hanging over the side and her short hair just barely touching the top of the water. It wasn't the most comfortable position and her neck was starting to cramp, but she didn't feel like moving. It was late, maybe seven, and the stars were already out, the moon curved like a scythe. Sasuke has asked her only about music, and how she played her flute, at first. Now though, he ventured further into his curiosity of the human realm, and took full advantage of Sakura's extensive knowledge. It didn't matter wether she told him about the wizarding or muggle side- both were a source of fascination he'd suppressed for so many years.

 

Sakura was the same. She prided herself in her expertise of herbology and plant life, and here was Sasuke, teaching her about things she hadn't even known could exist- magical coral on the coasts of Australia, colorful lights in the waters near India that resembled the aurora borealis, deep sea fish that changed shape off the coast of Greece- Sasuke talked about Greece the least. Sakura knew a part of the story- at least what professor Chiyo had told her. The one time she'd tried to get Sasuke to tell her more, he'd left abruptly, leaving behind more unanswered questions and a very wet Sakura who was getting tired of handing her professor stray seaweed from her hair.

 

'Sasuke-kun?' She murmured, voice soft, because the air was calm and she didn't want to disturb it. Sasuke made a sound in reply, a distinct grunt Sakura had come to associate with a collection of noises she called 'Sasuke Speak'.

 

'Why do you like the surface so much?' Sakura had been wondering for a while, and now, after a particularly good day of trading information, she felt like she had set things up well enough to risk raising the question that had been picking away at the back of her mind. Sasuke was silent for a while, and Sakura almost thought he had left, which would have been pretty embarrassing, but no, he was there, replying to her, albeit a little hesitantly.

 

'I just... like certain things about it that... you wouldn't really _get_ , underwater.' Although he spoke carefully, Sakura got the feeling it was out of embarrassment, not falsification. She rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows and swinging her legs in the air (like a goddamn _child_ ), gazing at Sasuke.

 

'Like?' She probed, tilting her head.

 

He twitched, like he hadn't been expecting the question. 'Like... well, the wind.' He glanced at her, as if expecting her to laugh, or make fun of him, but her expression remained open, curious.

 

'Why the wind?'

 

'Why? Well...' Sasuke raised his hand slightly, and Sakura knew he would feel even the gentlest of breezes on his hyper sensitive skin. 'It's a completely different sensation. As a merman, I can't say I get very jealous when I see birds fly by, or people on brooms. You can't really envy a sensation you don't even have a small idea about. But with wind...'

 

He did something that surprised her then. He reached, palm out, towards her. After a moment's hesitation, she lined their hands together, and gently pressed her palm to his. He was warm, startlingly so in the chill autumn, and Sakura shivered. It was the first time they were touching, and it felt like she'd just swallowed a lightning flavored jellybean.

 

Sasuke finished his sentence, looking at their connecting palms. 'It's like flying, for me. Even if it's just for a little while- I feel free.'

 

'And you don't otherwise, Sasuke-kun?' His eyebrows curved inwards ever so slightly as he surveyed their hands. Sakura wondered if he felt that tingling in the centre of her palm, like she did.

 

'I don't know. I've never really spoken about this with anyone before.'

 

Sakura felt satisfaction bubble in her stomach. She was the first. 'Why are you sharing now?'

 

He looked unfocused, eyes searching for an answer. 'I'm not sure myself.'

 

Sakura took a deep breath. It was risky, she knew it was. But there was something about the reassurance behind Sasuke's touch that gave her the courage to ask. 'Sasuke-Kun.' He looked at her. 'I want to ask you... about Greece.'

 

Sasuke expression instantly became guarded, but he didn't withdraw his hand. A good sign. 'What about it?' He asked, an edge in his voice.

 

'Professor Chiyo told me a little bit about how you ended up here- she didn't tell me everything though.'

 

'And?'

 

'And... I wanted to ask you... about what happened, with the rest of your...er... pod?' She guessed.

 

'Clan. Pods are for dolphins.' Sasuke corrected dryly.

 

Gah! She'd just compared his dead family to dolphins. Excellent way to start this topic. 'Sorry.'

 

'What about them?'

 

Erm... well, I heard it was...' Sakura trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

 

'Total genocide.' She shivered at the cold delivery of his words- the clear cry for her to _please stop asking already_.

 

'How did you surviv-'

 

'Itachi. Grabbed me at the last second and got me out of that place. Saved my life.' He spoke in broken sentences, and Sakura suspected he was trying to block out the images that were surely flooding into his mind. And maybe she was pushing her luck, but...

 

'One last question.'

 

'Sakura I'd really rather not talk about this-'

 

'Please?' She pushed against his palm, trying to convey reassurance through touch.

 

He sighed, then relented, nodding in assent.

 

'Professor didn't really tell me clearly, but this all happened because your clan was searching for... something important? And they found it, but something went wrong, because of your... your mom, and-'

 

Sakura knew, by the way Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet hers, and the sharpness with which he withdrew his hand, that she'd hit a nerve. Desperately trying to backpedal, she spluttered, reaching out for him again.

 

'No, I mean-'

 

'I have to go now.'

 

'Sasuke-Ku-'

 

'See you tomorrow.'

 

And he was gone. Sakura whacked her own forehead, cursing herself. Packing away her flute- she'd finally gotten the chance to go to Hogsmeade and buy a proper case, since she only recently remembered the old one was covered in owl crap, courtesy Ino- she trudged back to the greenhouses, dejected.

 

//

 

'Sasuke? What's wrong?' Itachi was early today. In a way, Sasuke storming away (as well as he could storm away with a tail) from Sakura was a good thing. His brother regarded him with careful analysis, and Sasuke hated it, the way Itachi treated him like some fragile thing.

 

'Nothing's wrong, okay? Leave it.' Sasuke said, still pissed off from Sakura's questions, each of which had felt like a stab in the ribs, a painful contrast to the warmth of her fingers on his.

 

Itachi placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. 'You need to tell me when something bothers you, Sasuke.' His hand was promptly shaken off.

 

'Why?' Sasuke wheeled around, meeting his brother's concerned glaze with obstinate eyes. 'You never tell me anything- Where you keep swimming nearly everyday, why I can't come- that one time I followed you you sensed me coming because of our stupid blood bond and forced me to come back here-' Sasuke gestured around the cave resentfully. 'How am I supposed to tell you anything if you tell me nothing at all?'

 

Itachi sighed, long, patronizingly. 'If you're going to bring this up again-'

 

'But I _have_ to! If you don't tell me anything then-'

 

'Sasuke you can't compare that with this.' Itachi's voice was rising.

 

'If you're hiding things I don't see why I can't!' So was Sasuke's. 'I don't... I don't want to keep living in this dark, cold place, Itachi.'

 

'We live like this because it's safe.'

 

'It's safe, but is this really _living_?'

 

Itachi's eyes flashed. 'You speak like you know of any other kind. What aren't you telling me, Sasuke?'

 

Sasuke crossed his arms. 'A lot. I'm not telling you a lot.'

 

'Sasuke...' Warning laced Itachi's voice.

 

'Tell me where you go everyday, Itachi!'

 

'You don't have to worry about these things.'

 

And something inside Sasuke snapped then. He was done- just so done with knowing nothing, being unable to answer nothing, having to pretend he was angry at the one person in the outside world who actually treated him like an equal when the only one he was angry at was himself, and Itachi, for not telling him the answers.

 

He _wished_ he knew the answers. He _wished_ he knew what had really happened, what their clan had been searching for, what had been so important they had all risked their lives to retrieve it. And most of all he wished he knew why his mother chose to ruin it all, condemn the whole race to near extinction.

 

'I don't have to worry about these things?' He spat, anger clouding over his eyes. 'I don't have to _worry_? Do you know that that's exactly what you told me after Greece?' Itachi winced at the mention of Greece. Sasuke didn't care.

 

'You're always telling me not to worry about it, you'll take care of it- It's not like I'm incapable, Itachi, stop treating me like I'm inferior to you when clearly, I seem to be the only merman of our kind left with even a shred of common sense, which I happen to know for sure, because there's literally only two of them left in existence, thanks to our mother!' Low blow. His voice had been getting progressively louder, and at some point he had felt heat in his eyes- he was crying, apparently. It wasn't like he could check for the tears on his face, but he knew this feeling. He'd cried after Greece, too, while Itachi carried him away from the massive underwater explosions and echoes of screams that never really left his mind. It was hot, everything was hot, in the worst way.

 

Itachi's crying too, he thinks. His eyes are red. 'Mom did nothing wrong. You don't know what your talking about.'

 

Sasuke stared. This was the most Itachi has ever told him about that night. And it was news to Sasuke. All these years, believing it has all been his mother's fault, unable to properly resent her because of how much he loved her- and now this. He set his shoulder, rubbing at his burning eyes. 'Then enlighten me, Itachi, and maybe I'll trust you enough tell you what's been going on with me as well.'

 

'You don't trust me?'

 

'With my life? Of course. With my feelings- not so much.'

 

'I'm sorry you feel that way.'

 

'You don't have to be.' Sasuke swam forward, returning his brother's gesture and placing a careful hand on his shoulder. 'Please- give me a reason to trust you.'

 

Itachi's soft quivering stilled, a calm settling over his body. He looked at his brother, still so young in his eyes, but a gaze hardened with trauma and pain- probably mirroring his own. And yet there was still that glimmer of hope- something that had long since been dead in Itachi's eyes. Sasuke was older, more mature, and Itachi could still see a little kid, grinning up at him in adoration hidden in there, in that light in his eyes. If Itachi told him all the things that had happened- the child may disappear from Sasuke's heart forever. Disappear from Itachi forever. Itachi thought about that happening, about dropping such a big bomb on Sasuke that nothing is ever the same again. And he made his decision.

 

'I'm sorry, Sasuke.' He placed his hand over the one Sasuke had on his shoulder. 'It's best I don't tell you.'

 

Sasuke started, moving back disbelievingly. His brother was never one to share, but when Sasuke insisted, he usually relented. This was foreign ground- Sasuke hated it. 'Itachi-'

 

'No, Sasuke. I know you're angry, but I'm only doing this because I love-'

 

'Cut the clichéd bullshit and just say you don't want to tell me.' He was gone in a flurry of bubbles and mini-whirlpools, and Itachi didn't follow. Sasuke needed time alone. Itachi would give him that. He had things to do himself.

 

But things couldn't stay the same forever, no matter how much Itachi tried to keep it that way.

 

//

 

'Sakura!' Professor Chiyo welcomed her with a cup of seaweed tea (which, Sakura found, wasn't as bad as it sounded) and a few chocolate frogs. Sakura came down so often now that tea with the professor was starting to feel almost normal. The old woman set the steaming cups down on the spare herbology table, gesturing for Sakura to sit. 'Had a good time today?'

 

'Er... yeah, sure.' Sakura plopped into her seat, still pouting from Sasuke's abrupt departure.

 

Chiyo smiled at her. 'That's not what your face is saying.'

 

Sakura groaned, whacking her head on the table and making the teacups rattle. 'I messed up a bit.'

 

'How so?' Chiyo didn't sound very surprised. That annoyed Sakura.

 

'Well... he was finally opening up, and then I overstepped.' Sakura didn't look up, choosing instead to mumble against the wood.

 

'But that's happened before. Why was this time different?'

 

Now she peeked up at the professor. 'Well... This was the first time I was really seeing a part of him- the real him, I mean.'

 

'And?'

 

'And... It was nice.' Sakura flexed her fingers, which still tingled from when she'd touched Sasuke.

 

Weird.

 

'Professor?'

 

'Yes, dear?'

 

'Is there anything special about mermaid skin I should know?'

 

Chiyo furrowed her brows. 'Not that I can think of. I mean, there are certain... perks, I could say, about mates, and they are sensitive to the presence of their kin, but when it comes to the basics, I can't think of anything.'

 

'What do you mean perks?' Sakura frowned. She knew merpeople mated for life, but that was all.

 

'Well... Mates, even before they er, officiate, are highly attuned to one another's presence. It would start off slow, probably sensitivity to one another and such. Over time, as the mates get closer, their energy would become more attuned to the other's, more like a single being, instead of two.' Finished with her tea, Chiyo placed the empty cup on the table, absentmindedly circling the rim with her fingers. 'That's why they mate for life.' Sakura leaned forward, interested. 'Many magical beings have bonds far stronger than we humans do. Some last even after death.' She smiled softly, eyes distant. 'I envy them a little.' She must be thinking about her late husband, Sakura realized, a warm sadness settling in her stomach.

 

She forgot sometimes, what with how cheerful the woman was, how many hardships Chiyo has actually faced. Sakura felt a swell of fondness grow in her chest for the woman in front of her, and reached out, clasping her hand, smiling reassuringly. The professor placed a withered hand over the smooth skin of the Ravenclaw's, returning her gaze. No words were necessary, and both knew it. They sat together, watching the trees sway gently in the greenhouses, and listening to the soft swaying of the leaves.

 

On the walk back to her dorm, Sakura decided she would give the library another shot. She doubted she would find anything that would help her beyond what it already had, but it was worth a try nonetheless. She'd have to look into Greece, as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Sasuke trying to storm away as a merman? He wouldn't be able to- He'd have to sashay or something.


	4. Both Sides Of The Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to require lots or re-reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Sasuke, after swimming nowhere in particular for nearly five hours had returned to the cave, and was immediately accosted by a worried and upset Itachi.

 

When he entered, he expected his brother to already be waiting near the entrance. Being kin, it was normal for them to sense one another's presence from afar. That was how Sasuke had always managed to get back home before Itachi caught him with Sakura. However Itachi, pacing back and forth near the end of the cave (well, he couldn't really pace. He sort of... waddled), didn't look up until Sasuke cleared his throat.

 

'Sasuke!' Itachi flew forward, attempting to envelop his brother in a hug. Sasuke let him, but his own arms remained frozen at his sides. 'I was so worried! I decided to let you have some time alone but it got late, I couldn't sense you, follow you...' Itachi pulled back, and the light smile fell from his face when he saw Sasuke's stony expression. 'You haven't forgiven me, have you?'

 

'There's nothing to forgive.' Sasuke extricated himself, swimming deeper into the cave. 'You did nothing.'

 

'Oh... that's...' Itachi spoke behind him, and his voice sounded happier. Sasuke imagined his brother's tightly wound shoulders slowly relax at his words, major worries erased.

 

Sasuke wheeled around. 'That's what you do best, right? Nothing.' His glare was piercing. 'You do nothing, say nothing, and I wonder, do you feel nothing, too?'

 

Itachi winced. 'Sasuke-' He began, but stopped when the boy help up a hand.

 

'I don't want to talk to you. About everyday plans, feelings, or secrets. As far as I'm concerned, you live your life, I live mine. And until you find it in your heart to trust me with the truth, I have no interest in trusting you with my plans.'

 

Itachi pursed his lips, hesitant. 'Sasuke... you don't want to know the truth.'

 

'Don't you think that's for me to decide? Also,' Sasuke glanced outside. 'You usually disappear around this time of day. Why are you still here?'

 

Itachi jumped, like he'd only just realized how late it was. 'I was waiting for you. But... you're right I really have to go.' He swam forward, but stopped as he was passing Sasuke. Glancing sideways at his brother, he really felt no tug at his gut, no hair rising on his neck. Definitely something to be worried about. 'Sasuke... when I return, I'll try to explain why I can't tell you what happened.' He let his fingers brush against Sasuke's, who twitched. 'It's more complicated than you think, brother.'

 

He left, disappearing in the murk. He really was late.

 

 

Sasuke looked up from the entrance of the cave, at sparkling water and the sunset turning the waves shades of orange and pink. Pink... it reminded him of a rather annoying someone. Looking back inside his cave, Sasuke saw only darkness and regret a stark contrast. He clenched his fist.

 

He watched the fading form of Itachi, and touched his fingers in the same place Itachi had. There was no sensation, and even now, as Itachi got farther away, Sasuke felt... nothing. And that's when realization set in.

 

Was the bond that connected their spirits... broken?

 

Usually, if he tried, Sasuke could focus on Itachi's presence, do a zoom in, of sorts, on his spirit. That was their bond. But now, Sasuke felt like he was yelling down an empty well, only getting reverberations of his own voice bouncing back at him. It was unbelievably lonely, like going home expecting to see you family and arriving to an empty house.

 

Sasuke stared out into the darkness, and heat throbbed at the corners of his eyes, softer this time, sadder. 'I can't feel you anymore, Itachi.'

 

//

 

'Still no luck, huh?'

 

Sakura turned from the array of geographical textbooks strewn before her. A tall, good looking man wearing glasses with slender frames, and those familiar eyes, a soft smile on his face. 'Professor Mizu!' Sakura beamed. 'I was looking for you! Actually, I managed to get some information, even though it was only a small paragraph.'

 

Mizu arched an eyebrow. 'I see- did my advice help?'

 

Sakura laughed dryly. 'Actually, none of the older editions helped at all. I almost gave up, but an underclassman let me borrow _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. There was a small section about humanoid mermaids.'

 

'I see. So, you got the information you wanted?'

 

'Well... It was rather anticlimactic, to be honest. There was so little information.' Sakura tapped the fat book splayed open on her lap. 'That's why I'm looking into Greece.'

 

Mizu stared at her, his features slowly settling into confusion. He was carrying a couple of notebooks in his hands. _Probably helps out with grading papers and filling in logbooks,_ Sakura thought absently. 'What does Greece have to do with anything?'

 

'Humanoid Merpeople were supposed to have originated from there. I think if I dig deep enough, these books may tell me more about the magical energy in that region.' Sakura had deduced that since all the geography book at Hogwarts provided information on the magical content in various parts of the world, mention of Merpeople was a guarantee.

 

'So you think looking into the geography of the region may tell you more about merpeople there?' Mizu frowned slightly. 'Why not look into history books then?'

 

'Ah, I already did that last time. There's absolutely nothing in the history section.' Sakura scrunched up her nose, another bad habit developed from years of concentrated studying and deep musings. 'It's almost like their existence was meticulously erased. I don't know how Newt Scamander managed to get any information on them at all, and even he only supplied a couple of lines, easily ignorable.'

 

Mizu seated himself on the opposite side of the bench Sakura had planted herself, putting his notebooks to the side. 'Newt Scamander never used content from other books to write his own.' He lifted a random book from the large pile between them. 'He was a traveller. All the information in his book is based on first hand experience, and that,' Mizu gave Sakura a pointed gaze. 'Is why his work is so detailed, and still used today.'

 

Sakura nodded in understanding. Mizu looked at the book in his hands and frowned. 'Why are you looking into all this anyway?'

 

'Oh, er... projects!' Sakura flushed, like she always did when she lied. 'One of my end term projects is on marine life, and I wanted to focus on humanoid merpeople.'

 

Mizu chuckled dryly. 'Seems like there are a multitude of easier topics, though.'

 

Sakura stared. 'You can't choose a topic because it's _easy_.' She said, unable to comprehend such a thought. 'Besides...' She hugged the book she was holding to her chest absentmindedly, a warmth spreading in her chest. 'I kind of enjoy learning more about them...' She smiled softly.

 

Mizu watched her, head resting on one hand, fingers tapping his cheeks absentmindedly. 'I noticed you didn't look in the herbology section. Why is that?'

 

'Ah- I've been studying intensive herbology since fifth year. If there was a book with information on mermen, I would have found it by now.' Sakura frowned down at the thick volume in her hand as she spoke. A large chunk of books had been missing from the library for as long as she could remember. She only knew about it because she'd checked the registry. When she had asked Shizune, the woman had only given a confused reply, saying that the books had been missing longer than she had worked at the library, which had only been five years or so. Mizu had probably worked here longer than she had.

 

'Strange.' Mizu's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts, and she looking up at the man in front of her. 'You said mermen, instead of merpeople.'

 

Her stomach feel down near her toes.

 

'Oh, d-did I? Must have slipped my mind.' She laughed nervously.

 

Mizu stretched, not listening. As he tilted back in his seat, he glanced at the clock. 'I think I'm going to call it a day. Let me know if you need anything else, Ms. Haruno.' He smiled, leaving as fast as he had appeared.

 

'I need a lot of things, but I doubt you can help me with any of them.' Sakura murmured under her breath, returning to her books.

 

Three hours, two sandwiches and one angry best friend lecture later (you need to take care of yourself and seriously you're starting to smell like seaweed do you even bathe anymore?!) Sakura had just about read through every single book spread out before her, and she was entering Danger Mode, AKA twitching eyelids and nervous hysterical laughter. She'd skipped here Sasuke Visit for the day. She got the feeling he wasn't in the mood to see her, and she understood on some level that that was probably justified.

 

She'd removed her cloak, and placed it beside her because sweat had started pouring down her back despite the cold weather. Her sleeves rolled up, hair tied up in a messy knot using her tie, she knew she probably looked pretty terrifying, and Ino was justified in being concerned. Groaning, she popped a button open, fanning herself. Eventually, she rose from her seat and opened up a window. You weren't supposed to open windows in the library because owls were known to fly in and wrck the place with feathers and bird shit, but Sakura figured the risk was worth it. She undid the latch and the window pains swung open, a blast of cool air hitting her body. The effect was instantaneous, and the chill helped somewhat; Sakura returned to her seat and rested her head in her hands, rubbing at her eyelids. She was tired, but she couldn't give up now. She wouldn't.

 

Biting her lip hopefully, she grabbed for the last few notebooks to the far end, flipping through them. Logs, timings...

 

'Useless!' She exclaimed, and no one even shushed her, because everyone had already left. A few stars glittered outside, and a gentle breeze wandered inside from the open window, ruffled Sakura's hair, bringing with it the scent of rain and grass. The lamp Shizune had placed besides Sakura flicked slightly. A shifting sound to the right snapped her to attention. Looking around, she spotted a weathered sheet of paper, flitting about on the ground.

 

'Must have blown out from one of the books when I opened a window...' Sakura murmured, stretching to reach it, snapping it up. The paper was covered in creases, and the deep lines showed it had been folded, probably pressed together tightly. Sakura opened it carefully, and her eyes went wide.

 

'What the hell...?'

 

It was a map of Hogwarts, marking a very specific path. Notes on the sides and diagrams... so many diagrams. Rich text, written in old english and latin, colors that bled over the lines, highlighting the drawings- this was old, very old. Sakura studied the text, lights shooting off in her head. This... this was _huge_. She had to see this right now, there wasn't any time to waste-

 

Sakura stopped abruptly, looked around, wavering. It was late. The place was so empty she could hear the clock ticking, the little rumbles in the distance. A storm was coming... she'd smelt it in the air earlier as well. The logical thing would be for her to climb the stairs and return to her dormitory, maybe plan a new closet design before turning in for the night. Urg... There was no way she could risk something that was unsafe enough even during the _day_... but Sasuke had to know, and she had to confirm...

 

'What do I do...?' She murmured, torn. This really was dangerous... and with the storm...

 

Lighting flashed outside the window and warm colors flooded the white-out in her eyes. So what was important to her?

 

Sakura thought about school, about how stressed she felt when she looked at the growing mountain of offers and indecisions. How she wanted to take that job with Professor Chiyo so badly, but was she really good enough? She thought about Sasuke, and the priority of the paper she was holding in her hand.

 

How he had looked at her when she'd called him a “beast”, a “monster”.

 

How he'd stared at her when she'd played the flute, like she was the single most amazing thing in the world.

 

How touching his hands should have felt cold and wet, but instead, it had been warm, and comforting, like holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate after a snowstorm.

 

Sakura seized her cloak, pulling it on as she raced out the library, clutching the map on one hand, her wand in the other, lighting the way.

 

//

 

The connection was definitely severed. Itachi could no longer feel that telltale pull in his gut, that rush of warmth the closer he got to Sasuke. Every merman or woman connected by blood shared a deeper bond- it could be seen as a blessing, or a curse. Sasuke and Itachi's bond has always been a little strained, after the events in Greece. It seemed that this final fight has been a decider- was the trust they had in each other worthy of a spirit bond? Apparently not anymore.

 

Itachi hurt, he really did, but he still felt he had made the right decision. Telling Sasuke -his little brother that had always been so fascinated about the world above- everything that had happened all those years ago... Itachi would rather Sasuke hate him than the alternative. There was too much pain, and he'd rather not share it.

 

Lights shone in front of him, and he squinted. He was getting close.

 

//

 

They hadn't spoken when Itachi has returned the previous night. Sasuke had pretended to be asleep. He hadn't gone up to see Sakura either- there was no music today. Well if she didn't want to see him, that was fine- understandable as he'd been such an ass.

 

Sasuke could just barely make out the hazy shape of his brother, swimming rapidly ahead. He hadn't sensed him- they really were separate now. Which was why Sasuke was finally able to follow him.

 

It felt... emptier than he had sometimes fantasized. His mind was more open, the ends of him fingers colder. But there was still a warmth, nestled deep in his chest. From where... he wasn't sure. But he had to focus on Itachi right now. Where was he going and... what was that _light?_ It was night-time. This wasn't normal.

 

Itachi disappeared from view momentarily and Sasuke hastened forward. It wasn't until he almost ran smack into a wall of seaweed that he realized this was why Itachi had disappeared. The lights shone from above the shifting leaves, and Sasuke pushed past them.

 

He nearly went blind right there. Hundreds upon hundreds of plants Sasuke has never seen before, vines that curled around everything, sprouting small... lights. At least, that's how they looked to Sasuke. For underwater... he'd never heard of this before. _This_ was what Itachi was hiding? A whole crop of silvery-gold plants, hundreds of little suns underwater?

 

But... why?

 

A flash of movement caught his eye, and Sasuke saw Itachi swim towards the surface to his far right. _He's going to the_ surface?! Sasuke thought, incredulous. He followed, keeping careful distance. Itachi paused under the shifting surface of the lake, and held up a closed fist. As he opened it, Sasuke's eyes widened. A small, glowing light, one of the hundreds they had left behind them. And, as Sasuke watched, Itachi popped it into his mouth and swallowed.

 

His fins glowed, similar to the light he had swallowed, illuminating the purples and blues of his tail- the colors shimmered, warping. Itachi allowed himself to float upwards as the transition occurred, and Sasuke stared, all previous intents forgotten.

 

In place of Itachi's long, sleek tail, were two strong, lean human legs.

 

Itachi broke through the surface, and Sasuke blinked himself out of his trance, shooting upwards. Thoughts jumbled around his head, emotions swirled in his stomach. He didn't know how any of this was possible, but the biggest question- why was Itachi doing this?

 

He raised his head out of the water slowly, and he stared out at the surroundings. In place of the pier he was so used to, with the rolling hills in the distance and Hogwarts framing the landscape, there were thick woods all around, and stars peeked out from the heavy canopy above. They were at the edge of the campus, probably on the edge of the forbidden forest. The wind was biting, a storm clearly brewing. Rustles and soft grunts filled the still air, and Sasuke strained, trying to see. As his eyes adjusted, he made out the shape of Itachi, _human_ Itachi, pulling on _human_ clothes, tying off his long hair, rummaging through a leather bag Sasuke had never seen before.

 

And Sasuke wanted to be angry. He wanted to howl and shriek with rage, drag Itachi into the water and shake him till his eyes became unfocused. He wanted to blame everything that had happened on Itachi. But he couldn't, could he? Itachi had saved Sasuke's life- Itachi was his pillar of support, his stupid shoulder to lean on. Itachi was family, the only family he had left, dammit.

 

Which was why, when he opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was 'Itachi?'

 

The elder boy spun around just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, shock on his face and eyes blown wide, hands just placing framed glasses on the bridge of his nose. The bag he was holding fell to the ground, the noise masked by the rumble of thunder that filled the air. There wasn't enough time to say anything, though, because at that exact moment, a light shone with sudden force from nearby, followed by the sound of ragged breathing and fast running, and then there was Sakura, _Sakura_ of all people, crashing though the trees, clutching her wand, lit up, and a crumpled paper.

 

She bent over, catching her breath. Sasuke registered her disheveled appearance, the crooked cloak, partially unbuttoned shirt and tie draped loosely over the collar, hair a mess. The Head Girl pin was MIA. Sakura looked up, eyes determined, mouth set- but her expression fell away when her eyes met with Itachi's, who was staring at her with abject horror.

 

Her lips parted slightly and Sasuke noted they were bleeding a little in the corner. Sakura's eyes darted from Sasuke to Itachi to Sasuke, and he could almost see the light go on in her head. She took a step back disbelievingly, but she wasn't looking at Sasuke.

 

She was looking at Itachi.

 

And as Sasuke watched, confused, Sakura called him by a name he had never heard before, but she apparently had, many times.

 

'Professor... Mizu?'

 

And the rain began to fall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about my OC being an OC 
> 
> (Mizu means 'water' in Japanese)
> 
> bluekarma5 on twitter. Scream at me.


	5. Broken Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POVS of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura scattered about. Hope it's not too confusing. Thank you for sticking with me X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NaruIno BrOTP intensifies*
> 
> (This is the kind of chapter that you have in fics where you need external development to get to the main development which is why it was so hard to write, I think. Next chapter will be better, promise).

Naruto frowned down at the parchment, as if doing so would give him the correct answers.

 

The air was hot, and smelled of ripe, boiling slug, with a hint of powdered snake fang. Jeez, he hated doing potions homework. At least, if Sakura-Chan were here, he could have had someone to talk to (and she always helped him) (but she never told him the answers). As it was, she hadn't come in for classes that day. Ino had told everyone she was sick in bed, which was clearly a lie. Sakura-Chan was Herbology queen, a multitude of herbs and remedies at her disposal. She didn't get sick- her lips weren't even chapped in the mornings. She was probably the healthiest person on campus.

 

And she never skipped classes.

 

Naruto stirred his already ruined concoction (what was he making again?), musing. It was late, maybe just past midnight. Everyone was either asleep, exhausted from the day's decorating for the halloween party coupled with studying, or doing their homework, like he was. Sakura-Chan would ideally be fast asleep by now- she always turned in early, tired from replying to her offers. Suddenly, the rancid smell of burnt slug filled Naruto's nostrils and he pulled a face, stepping back and scrunching his nose. He was done with this.

 

Dragging his cauldron to the centre of the table, he waved his wand, clearing its contents. There wasn't much to be done about the smell, though. Luckily, he wasn't in his dormitory, having opted to work in the potions classroom tonight, one of the many privileges of being Head Boy- he could go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted (excluding the girl's dormitories and bathrooms of course). However, the potions classroom was still underground- it wasn't like he could crack a window. And the smell was making him dizzy. Grabbing his ingredient bag and compressing his cauldron, Naruto hightailed it out of the classroom, flying up the stairs and right into the arms of a disgruntled blonde Ravenclaw. A nasty “thunk” resounded in the air.

 

'Ino! Are you okay?'

 

She steadied herself, rubbing her head grumpily. 'I've just taken a rancid cauldron to the face what do _you_ think genius?'

 

He winced. 'Sorry about that.'

 

She shook her head. 'What are you doing here? I tried getting into your common rooms but one of your underclassmen saw me and told me you were in the potions room. Do you how hard it was to sneak out? How were you even allowed into the classrooms at this time of night?'

 

Naruto smirked, adjusting the cauldron on his hip. 'I'm Head Boy.' He announced, like Ino didn't know.

 

'More like Head Dumbass. Have you seen Sakura?'

 

'Hey you're the one that asked- wait.' Naruto paused, frowning. 'What do you mean? Isn't she in her dorm?'

 

Ino let out a sharp puff of air like “ _yeah right_ ”. 'I haven't seen her since the afternoon. She told me she was skipping classes and to cover for her. But this is getting serious.' Ino looked around, like she was worried that someone might be listening. Grabbing hold of Naruto's sleeve, she pulled him into a different hallway, free of moving paintings and bewitched armor. A few windows lined the walls and pale moonlight filtered through chinks in the thick curtains. It was light enough that they didn't need to use lumos. Ino stopped near the end of the corridor, tilting her head up to look Naruto.

 

'She hasn't touched that pile of letters in a week.' She whispered, eyebrows knit together in worry. Naruto started. Sakura never pushed her responsibilities away- this wasn't normal behavior.

 

'Does that mean she's made a choice?' He asked. Ino shook her head.

 

'Sakura would have told me.' She looked down, features etched with hurt. 'But... She hasn't really been talking to any of us lately.' She looked up at Naruto, hopeful. 'I know that you guys work closely together as Head Boy and Girl- has she said anything, _done_ anything worth mentioning?'

 

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, frowning slightly. 'Even if you ask that... This is Sakura-Chan we're talking about. In the seven years I've known her she's always been the one we turned to. She never spoke about her problems- I didn't think she even had any. She was always picking _me_ up.'

 

Ino wrung her fingers together. 'Yeah... I feel the same. But I'm starting to wonder...'

 

'What?'

 

'Maybe it's not that she never had any problems. Maybe it's that she was just really good at hiding them.'

 

Naruto cocked his head to the side. 'Why would she do that? She's got to trust us after what happened in fifth year (Sakura-Chan had bewitched a pail of water to tip up over this snow statue they had made, to freeze it. She'd gone a little off-center and had ended up dousing Headmistress Tsunade head to toe. In WINTER. Without the gang, She would have had detention until graduation.) (It was actually pretty funny, because the snow sculpture _was_ Tsunade. But the headmistress didn't need to know that).'

 

Ino shook her head. 'That's not what I'm saying. I don't think Sakura is hiding things because she doesn't want to tell us. I think she's doing it because she thinks we'll find her burdensome.'

 

Naruto laughed out loud, and Ino smacked him because _excuse_ me, it was the middle of the fucking night and she was not about to be caught alone in a corridor with _this_ fool. Naruto rubbed his arm, pouting. 'That's mean Ino. Also, don't be ridiculous. We could never find Sakura burdensome. We aren't the same without her.'

 

'Just because _you_ think so, doesn't mean _she_ does.' Ino frowned. 'Look, I need to get back. If you see Sakura, try and let her know you're there for her.' She turned and began to leave. Naruto was suddenly seized by a thought. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

 

'Is... Do you think Sakura-Chan has been hiding things since first year?' He was talking to the hand he had taken hold of, frowning, not understanding why Sakura-Chan couldn't have just _said_ if something was bothering her. For so long - _years_ \- Sakura-Chan has smiled when no one else had, been the beacon of hope when everyone was crouched on the ground, ready to give up. To think that she could have been _hiding_ the whole time, and for him not to notice, not to even think to ask if she was feeling okay occasionally... Naruto was wracked with guilt.

 

Ino turned, giving him a soft smile. It was one Naruto could distinguish only because he had known her for the better part of a decade. She was a mask of worry and unease, barely concealed in a half-hearted turn of lip corners.

 

'If she has... I don't know if I should be angrier with her- or myself.' She extricated her hand, placing it on Naruto's shoulder. 'But we'll let her know that we're always going to be there for her no matter what, okay?' She squeezed, and it comforted Naruto, at least a little.

 

'Okay.'

 

They parted ways, Ino's hair bouncing as she walked hurriedly to the end of the corridor, casting a concealment charm around herself (it wasn't as strong as an invisibility cloak of unicorn hair but it did the trick) and disappearing around the corner.

 

//

 

She shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous- why is she bleeding?

These were thoughts getting waterlogged in the back of Sasuke's mind as he stared up at Itachi ( _Human_ Itachi) and... her.

 

Sakura.

 

Why hadn't Itachi told him? How did plants like this even exist? Why hadn't Itachi _told_ him? How long did it last? _Why why WHY hadn't Itachi told him_? Why was _she_ here? Did she know, too?

 

No... She would have told him. He's sure of it. Sasuke could feel tears running down his cheeks, mingling with the rain falling over them. Sakura was drenched too, the little cut on her lip leaking rivulets of blood down her chin with rainwater.

 

Sakura.

 

He can feel a warmth seeping in his stomach. She's quivering- it must be cold. Itachi is staring at her- like he _knows_ her. And that's wrong. Itachi doesn't know her. _He_ knows her. Sasuke. She was his to know, not anyone else's. Who the hell was Mizu? Sakura's staring at Sasuke- he can tell she's made the connection.

 

She's only a few feet away, but it's infinity for Sasuke- he can't reach. He's always been reaching... and she's always come to him, always _choosing_ him, when she actually _has_ that, a choice. He wasn't sure, but he thought she'd barreled through the forest for him, too. It was just a feeling. A pull. A calling.

 

 _Sakura_.

 

He can't handle it. He can't be here right now. Even being near her... this burning intensity... he has to get away from it. And away from Itachi...

 

He turns and dives, swimming downwards hard, eyes closed. He just wants to go as far away as he can.

 

The pain just gets worse as he swims.

 

//

 

Naruto is alone again, with nothing but an empty cauldron that smelled like crap and head full of questions. For now, he decided to head back to the common room. If Sakura-Chan didn't want to be found, no amount of searching would be effective. Anyway, they would have to be patient with this. It wasn't like they could just go up to her and ask _Hey Sakura-Chan so apparently you've been lying to our faces about how you truly feel for about seven years now. Is this true?_

 

Didn't seem like such a bad idea, to Naruto.

 

Which meant it probably was.

 

He bustled past the house-elves at work in the kitchen (were they _always_ cooking?) and entered the Hufflepuff common room. With his Head Boy status, he didn't even have to say the password, which he thought was kind of a security risk, but _he_ didn't make the rules.

 

The room was empty, with only a few fifth and seventh years sprawled out on the large cushions and couches, reading from their textbooks with half-lidded eyes. They wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow. The fireplace was at work, a little fire giving the room a warm glow, but it looked like it would go out, if someone didn't poke at it. Naruto chucked a few pieces of wood inside before walking past. He had almost ascended the stairs when he paused and spied a familiar lump sprawled out on one of the desks. _On_ the desk, yes. He rolled his eyes. _Not again..._

 

He stood before the lump and jabbed at it with his free hand. It jolted, and Konohamaru's wild, dark hair emerged from over the side with a groan. 'Naruto? I was waiting for you... ACK!!'

 

Konohamaru clutched his head, glaring at Naruto. The older boy glared back, disapprovingly. 'You know you aren't supposed to be here. If you like the Hufflepuff common room so much you should have asked the sorting hat to put you here instead of in Gryffindor.' It was well past midnight, and this was the third time this month this kid was staying in the Hufflepuff dorm. If it had been any other house, there would have been spells to keep him out. But Hufflepuff was welcoming to all, and Naruto knew what it meant if the doors had chosen to open to Konohamaru.

 

He ceased his glaring, falling into one of the chairs around the table. 'Did something happen?' He gave Konohamaru a once-over. His clothes were crooked and his shirt was inside out, but that was a common mistake he made, even after five years in school. But what wasn't normal were the dark ridges under his eyes, the way his shoulders sagged. Naruto softened- he couldn't help it. 'Girl problems?'

 

Konohamaru rotated his body without getting up (definitely something achieved through practice) and fell into his crossed hands, lying on his stomach. He looked up at Naruto, who was taller sitting, now that Konohamaru was lying down again. He rubbed tiredly at an eye.

 

'No... No girl problems. It's just...' And then he launched into his rant. 'OWL'S are really, really hard, Hanabi's doing better than me in everything even though she _hardly_ studies and at this rate she'll be made Head Girl and she's gonna hold that over me forever because she _knows_ I want to be Head Boy, I burned my hand in potions and now I can't even properly relieve myself (Naruto winced. Too much information Konohamaru), I can't find my _History of Magic_ anywhere, Miss Haruno still hasn't returned _Fantastic Beasts-'_

 

Naruto grinned to himself. Konohamaru was one of the only people who still called Sakura-Chan _Miss Haruno_.

 

Wait, what?

 

' _And Where To Find Them_ , I don't have any-' Konohamaru was still prattling on. Naruto spoke over him.

 

'Why did Sakura-Chan want your book?'

 

Konohamaru looked at him in a daze. As he'd been speaking, he'd slowly risen onto his haunches, and he leaned forward on the edge of the table, sleep deprived. He would fall over the side, if he wasn't careful. 'She was asking about... Mermaids I think? No- Merpeople is the correct term, I guess. I gave her the book a few months ago telling her I was doing potions that week but she never returned it and I was too scared to ask.'

 

Naruto tapped him around the head. 'Sakura-Chan isn't a giant spider in the woods- All you need to do is ask, idiot.' Then he stopped. Merpeople? Why was Sakura-Chan interested in _those_? Naruto frowned. Food?

 

She didn't even like fish, she was vegetarian.

 

'I'll have to look into this.' He got up, ruffling Konohamaru's hair. 'Get some sleep, okay? I don't care if you do it here, or in your own bed, for now. But you've gotta stop coming here- You have your own house for a reason.'

 

Konohamaru groaned. 'I don't know why the sorting hat put me there. I'm always so _afraid_ of everything.'

 

Naruto stood at the exit, and smiled at the younger boy. 'There's nothing brave about showing no fear. It's the choices you make despite being afraid that define you- and you're brave Kon- I've never doubted it.' He pulled the door open and left, closing it behind him

 

Konohamaru stared so hard he jolted and tipped of the table. 'Ow.'

//

 

It was so wet. And unbelievable cold.

 

He's standing in front of her, long hair stuck to his face, eyes wide behind rimmed glasses. And behind him, in the water...

 

Sasuke.

 

Sakura's heart jumps in her throat. She'd heard what he's said. What he'd called Professor Mizu- “Itachi”. His brother's name. Mizu wasn't Mizu at all, was he? And these maps... leading to those... things...

 

Sasuke.

 

He was shaking. She could tell from the ripples, distorting the raindrops as the fell on the water's surface. She'd never seen his face like this before. So much... pain. Lightning flashes and crashes filled the air but everything was white noise. Rain hit his face, but she could see the tracks seeping from his eyes. Tears.

 

 _Sasuke_.

 

Their eyes met, just for a second, his face pinched, lips puckered. And then he was gone, disappearing into the water, and Sakura felt like the farther away he went, the more the feeling in her chest ached.

 

She turned and faced Professor Mizu- no... Itachi. Her eyes focused, her fists clenched. And suddenly she was just so _angry_.

 

//

 

Naruto drew in deep, ragged breathes, finally standing in front of the Ravenclaw Common Room Entrance. Hufflepuff was down in the Kitchen basements, near the dungeons. Ravenclaw was the highest place in Hogwarts, after the Astronomy Tower. At these hours of the night, it hadn't been a fun walk.

 

He yanked at the bird stopper, before he remembered the question system they followed. Shit- Gryffindor and Slytherin opened fine for him but Ravenclaw stubbornly ignored his Head Boy satus. Biting his nails, he waited for the question.

 

The bird cleared it's throat, and spoke. 'What aren't you supposed to say in religious gatherings?'

 

What? He didn't know it.

 

'Damn it!' He groaned in frustration, turning away. The door clicked. He spun and stared.

 

'Good enough.' The bird assented, and the door swung open.

 

'What the hell?' He murmured, entering in a trance.

 

'Once answer is enough.' The bird chided. 'No one likes a show-off.'

 

Naruto looked around. There were a few older students, studying by the fire. A couple of boys played a game of wizard chess near the window. There was one girl in the corner he recognized.

 

'Tenten!' He waved, walking towards her. A few heads turned, and he thought he heard someone murmur, “How the hell did _he_ get in?”.

 

'Naruto?' Tenten frowned, confused. 'What are you doing here?'

 

'I _really_ need to talk to Ino- Can you please call her down for me?'

 

'It couldn't wait until tomorrow? She's probably asleep- why?'

 

'It's important.' Naruto stepped closer, lowering his voice. 'It's about Sakura-Chan.'

 

Tenten's eyes lit up with understanding. She nodded, gestured for Naruto to sit in one of the armchairs, and climbed the steps up to what he assumed were the dormitories.

 

He tentatively seated himself in one of the armchairs and immediately sprung back up. The chair, though appearing to be soft and velveteen, much like they were in the Hufflepuff common room (except the Hufflepuff chairs were grey and yellow- Ravenclaw's were a midnight blue), were hard to sit on and made his backside ache. 'What's wrong with this chair?' He asked a student. She looked up with disinterest.

 

'They're bewitched to be just uncomfortable enough to make it impossible to fall asleep in. Perfect for studying.' She shifted in her seat, obviously soar, and went back to reading from the fat book splayed open on her lap.

 

'Huh...' Naruto murmured. He decided to stay standing.

 

'Naruto!' Ino walked into the common room, arms folded, looking annoyed. She was dressed for sleep, with a long thin nightgown, hair in a braid and pinned away from her face. 'I was just falling asleep- what is it? What did you find?'

 

'Do you know if Sakura-Chan has a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ lying around anywhere?' He asked. 'The name would read Sarutobi, not Haruno.'

 

Ino stopped short. 'You woke me up to ask if Sakura has our underclassman's book?'

 

'Well, you said you were _almost_ asleep, and also, no, Konohamaru told me she had been looking into merpeople.'

 

'So what? We look things up all the time, especially her. We hate not knowing things.'

 

'No, no- this wasn't normal. She was obsessing over this for hours, apparently. He said she was in _that_ state of mind.'

 

Ino's eyes widened. 'The scary one?'

 

'Yeah, and then some.'

 

'Oh god... Let me check.' Ino climbed back up to her dorm and returned almost immediately, holding the familiar, thin, leather-bound book.

 

'It was right there on her desk. She's got this page bookmarked...' She fumbled, and opened the book to a page dirtier and more weathered than the others. The corners were wilted and flimsy, and there was a small stain in the corner. There was only a little writing, maybe a paragraph, and Naruto could imagine Sakura re-reading this over and over in frustration that there was so little, the illogical side of her brain telling her than if she keeps reading it, something new is sure to pop up.

 

The excerpt is about Merpeople.

 

'Anything we're looking for in particular?' Ino asked without looking up. Tenten peeked over their shoulders.

 

'Konohamaru said she was asking specifically about humanoid merpeople.'

 

'Humanoid?' Ino and Tenten asked in unison, looking up at him.

 

'But they're extinct!' Tenten exclaimed.

 

'Wiped out in the war for territory nearly a decade ago.' Ino muttered, closing the book and tucking it under her arm. 'We don't know the details but apparently the wizards involved were pretty high up- all details about the existence of humanoid merpeople were erased.'

 

'Newt Scamander's data is untouchable, though.' Tenten explained. 'They managed to reduce his information in the official drafts but they weren't able to fully wipe it out. That's why the info is so small- and essentially useless.'

 

Ino sighed. 'I can tell why Sakura would have been frustrated. But she should have asked us- we would have been able to help.'

 

'But how do you guys know all this? I've never heard any of it before, and if I _did_ read that bit in Scamander's book, I don't remember.' Well the excerpt was small, and it wasn't like Naruto was a genius, but even he knew that these one or two sentences were pointless. And yet they seemed important enough for Sakura-Chan to read, over and over.

 

Ino handed the book to Tenten and faced Naruto properly- the standard Ravenclaw “I'm going to teach you something and I'll only do it once so listen up” stance. 'Sakura is muggle-born, and as far as we know, so are you. I told you, all news of what happened to the humanoid merpeople was wiped from history, but while it was going on, news circulated pretty quickly.'

 

'It was still all the way in Greece, so we were pretty disconnected, but my dad was working there for a few months and Ino's mom knew because she's a reporter.' Tenten explained.

 

'This probably isn't what's bothering her, though.' Ino mused, absently twirling a strand of hair near her ear. 'If anything, all it did was start up her obsession with the flute again.'

 

'Well then why does the page looks so old and read through?' Tenten argued.

 

'As opposed to the other pages? I know this one is probably the worst but look at the others too.' Ino took the book from Tenten, flipping through the pages. Naruto saw stains and ripped edges everywhere. He sighed. Ino shut the book, handing it to Naruto. 'This is Konohamaru we're talking about. Not the cleanest person, is he?'

 

'I know of cleaner ones.' Naruto assented, embarrassed.

 

'So she was probably just doing research for a project- we have a lot of those this year.' Tenten said.

 

'Well... What if she found a mermaid, and she wanted to know more about them so she-' Naruto started, but was cut off by Ino grabbing him by his front collar and yanking him down to her height.

 

'Have't you been listening? They're. Supposed. To. Be. Extinct!' She accentuated each word with a yank. 'You had me get out of bed for this, don't make me repeat myself.' She paused frowning. She stopped trying to give Naruto severe whiplash and turned away, folding her arms. 'But... this isn't the issue... Then what is?'

 

'Maybe there isn't an issue at all- I mean we _are_ reading into this quite a bit.' Tenten tried. Naruto and Ino shook their heads at the same time.

 

'No.' Ino said. 'Sakura's never been like this before. She never neglects her work, and she always attends her classes. Something's definitely wrong.'

 

'More importantly,' Naruto said, rubbing his neck (it still hurt from Ino's yanking session), 'why isn't she telling us?'

 

//

 

'You lied to your brother.'

 

'Does it really count as lying if I didn't say anything at all?'

 

'That's the worst kind there is.'

 

They were both drenched by now. Sakura was gritting her teeth, glaring. Itachi met her gaze head on, initial shock worn off.

 

It was really annoying how he didn't look even a little guilty.

 

'Don't you feel bad about what you've done?!' Sakura asked, sweeping her arm to the side as she spoke, showing her frustration.

 

Itachi looked at her, then sighed, removing his glasses. 'I haven't done anything wrong.'

 

'Of course you have!' She yelled. 'All he wanted was to explore the world outside, and you had the means to _let him and you didn't_!' With every word she stepped closer, until they were practically nose-to-nose, if Itachi weren't so tall. She waved the now sopping wet map in his face. 'Why couldn't you just _share_ this?!'

 

Itachi finally showed a hint of emotion. His eyes focused, and he frowned, reaching for the map. 'Where did you get that?' Sakura stepped back immediately. There was no need for her to keep the map anymore but she just didn't want to give it to _him_.

 

'Don't remember?' She spat. 'You forgot your notebooks when you left the library today. At first, I didn't even realize they were yours- but now it makes sense.'

 

She tilted her chin upwards, glaring at him accusingly. 'All those times you gave me false advice, telling me to read the older books so I wouldn't even think to read Scamander's works, and keeping continuous tabs on me- you aren't an idiot. You had your doubts, and you were doing your best to make sure I wouldn't find out any more.' She smirked a little, couldn't help herself. 'Looks like your plan backfired.'

 

'Tch.' Itachi frowned slightly, reaching for the map again. 'You can't have that- give it back.'

 

'No.' Sakura said, standing her ground. 'Not unless you tell me everything.'

 

Itachi chuckled, just once. It was a patronizing sound, but it was also tired. 'I'm not telling you anything, and you are giving me that map.'

 

'Argh!' Sakura yelled in frustrating, grabbing the front of Itachi's shirt, map and all. He looked shocked, and she felt pretty smug about catching him off guard. 'Don't you realize what you've _done_? You've turned the balance between Merpeople and Humans completely out of whack! And- and with Sasuke-' Her voice broke, and at the mention of his brother's name, Itachi's expression changed completely, morphing into one or regret.

 

His eyes downcast, he lifted his arms, placing them over Sakura's wrists. He removed her hands from his shirt, slowly. He didn't try taking the map. 'I know what I've done to Sasuke.' He said, his voice cracked. 'It was exactly what I was trying to avoid.' He looked at her, his expression soft. 'And you're right, ever since you asked me about Humanoid Merpeople I've been leading you in circles- you were too smart for that, though, and I made some stupid mistakes. I underestimated just how much you care about Sasuke.'

 

'I think you've underestimated how much Sasuke cares about _you_.' She said, calmer but still angry.

 

'Well... I think at least, regarding who his favorite person is, that I've been replaced.' He gave Sakura a withered smile and she stared at him, hardly registering what he had said. The look on his face reminded her of Naruto in first year. Lost, broken and sick and tired of hiding.

 

He'd given up.

 

She looked around, then raised her wand and muttered a charm. The area around them seemed to cover with a translucent slime that stopped the water from hitting them. She look back at Itachi, and he looked at her.

 

Five minutes later, they were sitting near the water's edge, and Itachi was talking.

 

It was like a dam had broken, seriously. Like he'd been holding everything in for _years_ and now he was finally letting it all out. Sakura had initially wondered why he had found it easier to tell her than to tell Sasuke, but the more she thought about it the more sense it made. It was easier, to talk about these things with someone you hardly knew, than to tell someone you cared about with every fibre of your being, for fear that they would see you differently.

 

And the more Itachi spoke, the more Sakura began to understand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will be revealed and SS will actually speak to each other next chapter...   
> Pls yell at me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update regularly but if you want to keep tabs on my progress I talk on my twitter sometimes. (bluekarma5)
> 
> Hope you liked it, and have a great day! :))


End file.
